vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
's body. * Dying to try bringing back Jeremy Gilbert to life (second time) * Transferring Klaus' soul to his body again. * Trapping Klaus in the Gilbert house living room. * Lowering The Veil to The Other Side * Putting up The Veil to The Other Side |cause of death = * Overuse of Magic |killed by = * Herself |significant kills= * Jeremy Gilbert * Herself |actor =*Katerina Graham |first =* Pilot |last = * Death and the Maiden}} Bonnie Bennett is a heroine and main female character of The Vampire Diaries. While she fills the role of counselor and confidante, Bonnie is also the brassy-but-cautious witch, who discovers her powers just in time to help out her family and friends. She is best friends with Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert who is also her boyfriend. She had attended Mystic Falls High School, where she used to be a cheerleader. Bonnie was also noted for having many heroine tendencies, namely, being repeatedly ready to sacrifice herself for her friends. As her powers have increased, Bonnie stepped up at every opportunity to trade her life for those of her friends. Luckily, when Bonnie was alive and well, her spell-casting abilities most definitely came in handy when the Originals came to Mystic Falls. Since gaining the power of Expression, Bonnie has become one of the most powerful characters in the series: she was able to take down two members of the Original family with ease. Bonnie attempted to use spirit, Expression, and dark magic all at once to bring Jeremy back from the dead. Her Grams warned her that no magic was strong enough to challenge the will of Nature, but Bonnie refused to listen. It was too much for her therefore killing her in the process. Bonnie was brought back to life by Qetsiyah and becomes the new anchor to the Other Side. Bonnie will feel the death of every supernatural being as a consequence of this new role. Bonnie was a member of the Bennett Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Bonnie Bennett/Season 1|Season One Bonnie Bennett/Season 2|Season Two Bonnie Bennett/Season 3|Season Three Bonnie Bennett/Season 4|Season Four Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Bonnie is a ghost but is still around, keeping an eye on her friends and family. The only ones who can see her are Jeremy and Matt due to their own gifts of being a medium. She has been delaying the knowledge of her death by getting Jeremy to send post cards from "The Grand Canyon" and various letters and emails throughout the summer. The only ones who know that she is dead are Jeremy, Stefan and Silas. Later at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy senses that something is wrong with Stefan and Bonnie informs Jeremy that the spell she performed on Silas is no longer in place. Jeremy then confronts Damon and tells him that the man who looks like Stefan has to be Silas. At the Mystic Falls' "End of Summer" party, Bonnie is present when Rudy is giving a speech. Silas interrupts and performs mind control on the entire crowd of people after revealing his true identity. Bonnie screams in anguish when Silas slits her father's throat. She rushes to the stage and kneels next to her father's body while Silas demands that the town finds Katherine. In True Lies, Bonnie tells Jeremy about her dad's death and how she feels about it. She explains the strength of Silas' power about controlling the entire town. She informs him about the fact that he is looking for Katherine and compelled all the town to find her. Later, when Matt dies, his soul is going to the Other Side and finds Bonnie. She tells him that he is on the Other Side because he died wearing the Gilbert Ring and to go back, Matt has to reconnect to his body. Matt wonders that if he is on the Other Side, how Bonnie is able to see him. She answers with, "There is something you should know..." In fact, she's dead and only Jeremy is aware of it. Then Bonnie and Matt find his body. Just before he leaves her, he tells her to tell everyone that she's dead, that her and Jeremy can't keep hiding this. Matt reconnects with his body and Jeremy sees Bonnie. She tells him that she's not ready to be dead yet and that she doesn't know what to do about her dad. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Bonnie is watching Jeremy who is doing sports. She's making jokes about being on the Other Side. Then Matt calls Jeremy because he needs Bonnie's help. Elena and Damon also ask for Bonnie's help about the lost memories of Stefan. Jeremy doesn't know what to do and if he should continue to lie about Bonnie's death. Bonnie insist he shouldn't tell the others, but Jeremy tells Damon about it, adding that no one can be brought back from the dead without consequences, that nature found a balance meaning Bonnie died to bring Jeremy back to life. Then it's up to Damon who has to tell Elena about her best friend's death. She's very sad. Just before her funeral, Bonnie is watching Elena crying on Damon's shoulder about her death. Then, in the forest, a memorial is organized for Bonnie. Everyone leaves something for Bonnie, something that represents their friendship with Bonnie on the Parent Tree. For Caroline, it's cheerleader' pompons, Matt a whistle, Elena feathers and Damon her grimoire. Jeremy tells everyone that Bonnie looked after all of them during the summer. Then she has Jeremy tell a little something to everyone. To Elena : "The summer of your life... And I saw you happy. And I know you think now that you can't have a normal life, but you have to be here for everyone. But you don't. Everyone will find their way. You are gonna pack your things. You will go back to college and you are gonna live it up." For Matt :'' "You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. You know I would send you 300 e-mails back if I could. I miss you."'' And for Caroline : "I watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depends on it. And I know that college isn't everything you expected. But you fell like if something missing... Tyler..." '' Tyler shows up and puts a white rose on the Parent Tree. Bonnie tells Jeremy that it is what she needed, that she is now ready to be dead. Her memorial was what everyone needed to accept her death, including her. In ''Monster's Ball, In Handle with Care, In Death and the Maiden, Personality Human/Witch At the beginning of the series , Bonnie is an upbeat and positive person. However, as the series goes on and Bonnie begins to suffer the losses of people close to her (most notably her Grams and Jeremy), she begins to become a much more serious person. Throughout the series, Bonnie remains a strong person who is loyal to her friends even through all of the challenges they have faced. While Bonnie has become friends with Stefan, she remains cordial with Damon, though there have been implications that the two care about each other deep down. Bonnie's most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her loyalty to her friends. Multiple times throughout the series, Bonnie willingly taps into dark powers in order to save the people she cares for, despite knowing the consequences. Although every single member of her family has warned her about the consequences of some of the spells she has performed, Bonnie's belief that it is her duty to help those close to her always overrules any worry about potential dangers. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has taken their toll on her, particularly with Jeremy's death; where she is pushed to the point of agreeing to go through with a plan to destroy the veil between the realm of the living and the supernatural dead just to bring Jeremy back, despite the fact that doing so would also resurrecting every single supernatural creature that has died. Bonnie has often shown overconfidence in her abilities, believing that she could take out two very powerful immortal beings, like Klaus and Elijah, while underestimating what they both are capable of doing. She has threatened those who she does not know, including her cousin Lucy, being unaware that Lucy is more powerful, but also has more experience with magic than she does. Physical Appearance Bonnie is a beautiful and petite African American young woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and dresses in a casual manner with nice top s and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up even more. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early Season One, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with coloured t-shirts, however in later seasons began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Bonnie is regularly seen wearing. In Season Four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally; such as for Graduation, wore a floral print dress with her trinkets underneath her red gown. Bonnie occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily wears little to no makeup. Relationships Sheila Bennett When Bonnie was in the initial stages of learning magic, she would visit her grandmother on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her abilities she went to her for help. Grams explained the Bennett family history and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams got Stefan to save them both. Grams also helped open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down in exhaustion. However, the spell ended up being too much for her body to handle and she died. Bonnie was devastated and took a few weeks off from school after her funeral. Since then, Bonnie has taken witchcraft much more seriously. After the veil between the living and the dead is broken, a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. After she reveals to Bonnie that the balance of Nature has been offset, together Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that destroyed The Original Witch's Talisman. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. When Elena was transitioning into a vampire, Bonnie tried to pull her human spirit from the Other Side but she was stopped by Sheila, who warned her of the dark magic she was using and to stop messing with Nature. When she continued to do so, Bonnie watched her grandmother die right in front of her. Now that Bonnie is also on the Other Side, they can now presumably stay together after she told Jeremy that she "has the witches" and she left holding Sheila's hand. Lucy Lucy seemed to be Katherine's friend. She appeared in Masquerade. She is a witch and also Bonnie's cousin. She performed a spell that linked Elena to Katherine, in order to protect her. After Bonnie learned that she can trust Lucy, she handed over the moonstone. Lucy suffocated Katherine and afterwards gave Bonnie the moonstone and left town. However, before she left she told Bonnie that she was a good witch and that she needed to continue to fight. She also reassured Bonnie that she would see her again. Caroline Forbes The friendship between Bonnie and Caroline is one that has become stronger after Bonnie honed her witchcraft and Caroline became a vampire. Before they were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. After Caroline transitioned into a vampire, Bonnie was angry over this and lashed out at Damon but eventually Bonnie's love for her friend overcame her natural dislike for vampires and the two were best friends again. After the Salvatore brothers killed Bonnie's mother, she kept the body at Caroline's house and it was Caroline who explained to Elena the strain it put on Bonnie being Elena's friend. Elena Gilbert Elena is one of Bonnie's best friends since childhood. She is the first person that Bonnie tells she is a witch. Bonnie has said that she "loves Elena like a sister" and has said that she would "die for her." They are very close and would do anything for each other. After Elena and the Salvatore brothers' indirectly cause Sheila Bennett's death, their friendship goes through a temporary rough patch. Their friendship is later rekindled, and they remained best friends. After Jeremy's death, Elena turns off her humanity, and later attacks Bonnie at prom in an attempt to kill her, causing another strain on their friendship. After Elena turns her humanity back on, they make amends and Elena apologizes for her actions, to which Bonnie replies, "You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time," in reference to expression having an effect on her mind. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy was the first to develop romantic feelings for Bonnie and the first to express desire for a more romantic relationship between the two of them. However, Bonnie was reluctant, thinking of him as Elena's 'kid brother', but eventually gave into her feelings for him. Jeremy and Bonnie then started a relationship after they got Elena's blessing to go ahead. Jeremy is overprotective of Bonnie; probably because he doesn't want to lose her like his past two girlfriends. Bonnie has proven her love for Jeremy when she willing brought him back to life, no matter the consequence. However, after Bonnie brought him back to life he started seeing and talking to the ghost of his ex-girlfriend, much to Bonnie's displeasure. Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna, she then informed Caroline who in turn relayed this information to Bonnie. A heartbroken Bonnie then ends their relationship. In Death and the Maiden, they confess their love for each other and kiss. Matt Donovan Matt and Bonnie are great friends that have been close since childhood. In the pilot Bonnie is seen talking and trying to comfort him about Elena. In season 3, Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards last summer.' '''Matt also' has a lot of trust in Bonnie that he trust her with his life in The Reckoning. Even though Matt is feeling lonely, Bonnie reassures Matt: "You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that." Other Relationships *Damon and Bonnie (Friends/Allies) *Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Stefan and Bonnie (Allies/Friends) *Luka and Bonnie (Ex-Friends/Former Love Interest) *Bonnie and Klaus (Enemies) *Bonnie and Esther (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Atticus (Former Friends/Enemies) *Bonnie and Rudy (Father) *Bonnie and Silas (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Katherine (Former Allies/Enemies) Powers and Abilities Bonnie is most notably one of the most powerful witches of her generation. Bonnie has proven to be powerful enough to recreate a physical vampire form and stop the heart of an original vampire, turn an immortal to stone and drop the dimension created by Qetsiyah. She is capable of performing spells without some of the most important reagents to gain the desired effect. Bonnie's only known limitation as of late is dependent on her emotional status and confidence in her abilities (though with a lack of proper magical control). Bonnie is the only known witch shown so far to ever unite all of magic in a single spell, though the use of it over-exerted her and she died. Along with her exceptional prowess as a witch, Bonnie also possesses the more common witch abilities (and a few unique): *Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. * 'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Bonnie is capable of performing spells without some of the most important reagents to gain the desired effect. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Mediumship:' As the Anchor of the Other Side, Bonnie is able to see ghosts and to interact physically with them. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Inevitably, it was this that caused her initial death when uniting the three magics. *'Supernaturel Death : As the anchor, Bonnie will feel every supernaturel being's death when they pass throughout her to get into the Other Side. Novels Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * The Night of the Comet * Friday Night Bites * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * History Repeating * The Turning Point * Bloodlines * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once * Miss Mystic Falls * Isobel (episode) * Founder's Day Season 2 * The Return * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Plan B * Masquerade * Rose (episode) * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By The Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Season 3 * The Birthday (video phone appearance) * Disturbing Behavior * The Reckoning * Smells Like Teen Spirit * Ghost World * Ordinary People * Homecoming * The New Deal * Our Town * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead * All My Children * Break On Through * The Murder of One * Do Not Go Gentle * Before Sunset * The Departed Season 4 * Growing Pains * Memorial * The Five * The Killer * We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes * We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street * O Come, All Ye Faithful * After School Special *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Because the Night'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Ghost) *''True Lies'' (Ghost) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Ghost) *''Monster's Ball'' (Ghost) *''Handle with Care'' (Ghost) *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' }} Name *'''Bonnie is a feminine first name of Scottish/Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful" or "attractive". It is pronounced BAHN-ee or BON-ee. *Bonnie comes from the Scottish word "bonnie" and is also diminutive of the French word "bonne", meaning "good". Commonly used as a fond nickname. The old nursery rhyme claims that "the child who is born on the Sabbath Day/is bonny and blithe and good and gay", which makes this an appropriate name for a Sunday's child. Literary: Scarlett O'Hara's daughter by Rhett Butler was named "Bonnie Blue". A famous American bearer was Bonnie Parker, accomplice of the bank robber Clyde Barrow; their life was made into the 1967 film "Bonnie and Clyde". The name is also used as a pet form of Bonita. Actress Bonnie Hunt; Olympic speedskater Bonnie Blair. * Variants of the name Bonnie include Bonne, Bonn, Bon-Bon, Bonnette, Bonnet, Bonnebell, Bonnee, Bonnell, Bonney, Bonni, Bonnibel, Bonnibell, Bonnibelle, Bonnie-Jo, Bonnin, Bonny, Bonny-Jean, Bonny-Lee, Bunni, Bunnie, Bo, and Bunny. Behind The Scenes *The casting call was: 17 years old, bubbly, adorable, loyal and bighearted, she is Elena's best friend who is developing her psychic abilities and senses that Stefan is dangerous. She also "sees" the black crow of death that seems to be following Elena... Trivia Episode Absence Season One *In Season 1 Bonnie doesn't appear in 6 episodes: **''Lost Girls, **A Few Good Men, **There Goes the Neighborhood, **Let The Right One In, **Under Control'' and **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two *In Season 2 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Memory Lane, **Kill or Be Killed, **The Descent, **Klaus'' and **''The Last Day.'' Season Three *In Season 3 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''The Hybrid, **The End of The Affair, **Dangerous Liaisons, **1912'' and **''Heart of Darkness.'' Season Four *In Season 4 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''The Rager, **My Brother’s Keeper, **Bring It On, **American Gothic and **The Originals.'' Season Five * In Season 5 Bonnie doesn't appear in 1 episodes so far: **''Original Sin'' }} Tropes *Bonnie went through an Adaptation Race Lift, as the character was Scottish in the books. To follow TV quotas she is the Token Minority and is Elena's African-American Best Friend. *She is also very much the Magic Mystic African American: like most witches in the series, she seems to do her magic work to help the series protagonists instead of her own objectives. *Whenever she abuses her magic powers, she gets Psychic Nosebleed. During cases where the spell is not complete even after said nosebleed, she ends up using her own life force to power the spell . *Like many characters in the show, she suffers from Parental Abandonment: her mother left home when she was just 5 years old and she was raised by a frequently absent father. Videos |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | Bonnie Bennett The Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett Messengers Introducing Kat Graham Hub Productions Intro Competition ♥ |} Gallery Reference See also fr:Bonnie Bennett it:Bonnie Bennett Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Medium